Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas
by kalid1983
Summary: Intrusion dans la tête de Sam au début de la saison 6


Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Dans n'importe quelle famille, la remarque pourrait paraître banale, presque anodine. Mais pas pour la nôtre. Parce qu'un Winchester n'a jamais peur. Parce qu'un Winchester n'a jamais mal. Parce qu'un Winchester ne se plaint jamais, tout simplement. Après ça, allez savoir quand tout va bien et quand tout va mal. D'aussi loin où je me rappelle, il en a toujours été ainsi. D'aussi loin où je me rappelle, à cette phrase on n'y a jamais cru. Oui, personne dans cette famille n'y a jamais vraiment cru j'aurais simplement aimé que pour une fois on m'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Pourquoi sinon avoir voulu me protéger avec cette phrase si c'était pour me poignarder ensuite avec ?

Je ne suis peut-être plus celui que j'étais, mais je me rappelle bien des choses. Comme cette fois où papa est revenu d'une chasse en sang, le visage fermé, le corps tremblant. Je me souviens de cette peur, de cette terreur à l'idée de perdre cette figure emblématique du héros chasseur de primes-qui-combat-les-méchants. Je me souviens d'avoir eu peur de devenir orphelin ou pire encore, d'être séparé de mon frère. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et d'avoir deux paires d'yeux fixées sur moi avec intensité. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu les voix de mon père et de mon frère prononcer de concert :

"Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Va te coucher. Il y a école demain."

Je me rappelle mon hésitation à l'idée de me retrouver seul, loin de ma famille. Je me rappelle leurs efforts pour sourire. Je me rappelle avoir cédé. Je me rappelle aussi du lendemain qui leur avait donné raison. Mon père était toujours là, mon frère aussi. Je n'étais pas seul. Je n'étais pas orphelin. J'avais école dans une demi-heure. Et tout au long de ces années, l'histoire n'a cessé de se répéter. Tantôt c'était Papa. Tantôt Dean. A y repenser, bien plus souvent Dean. A croire que "je vais bien" était sa marque de fabrique. Et pourtant… Et pourtant on aurait pu en écrire des livres avec ses aventures (malheureuses). Dean et le croque-mitaine. Dean à la chasse. Dean à la fête foraine. Dean à l'hôpital. Dean chez le guérisseur. Dean à l'école. Dean et le monstre. Dean à la rescousse. Dean et le démon. Dean en Enfer. Dean, la résurrection. Dean en prison. Dean et l'Apocalypse. Dean et la Mort.

"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Comment peut-on dire ça quand on sait que rien de tout ça n'est vrai ? Pour rassurer… Mais peut-on encore appeler ça rassurer quand tout part à l'ouest ? Je pourrais donner mille et un exemples où le mensonge a abouti sur le chaos. Alors pour une fois que je lance une vérité, pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Pourquoi personne ne me fait confiance ? Parce que je n'ai plus d'âme ? Parce que je n'ai plus d'humanité ? Parce que je suis resté enfermé trop longtemps avec des anges déchus ? Parce que j'ai essayé de tuer le seul homme qui se rapproche le plus d'un père ? J'ai fait des erreurs. Ok, j'ai commis de monumentales erreurs. J'ai agi par instinct, par souci de préservation. On veut me rendre mon âme. Au départ, je n'y voyais guère d'inconvénient, même si j'avais du mal à en concevoir l'utilité. Je suis plus fort. Je ne me laisse jamais déconcentrer par ma conscience. Je ne perds plus de temps vu que je ne dors plus. Mais je voyais Dean si désespéré et je me souvenais de… Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. C'était avant de connaître les conséquences d'une transplantation d'âme après plus d'une année terrestre passée entre les mains expertes de deux archanges furieux d'avoir été baisés par un humain. Il y avait bien plus de risques que de solution. Pour moi en tout cas. Alors je n'ai jamais cessé depuis de répéter "Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas." C'est vrai en plus. Il me manque bien quelque chose mais elle n'est pas vitale. On peut bien vivre sans âme j'en suis la preuve. Alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Je connais la réponse et, même pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien, elle fait mal. Parce que je suis Sam sans être Sammy. Parce que je suis de cette famille sans en faire réellement partie. Je ne peux décider pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

"Ne t'en fais pas Sam, tu iras mieux après."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça va me faire ! Arrêtez ! Arrête !"

J'aurais bien encore supplié tellement j'étais terrifié. D'être seul. D'être abandonné. De ne plus être. J'ai vu la Mort approcher une boule de lumière de ma poitrine et plonger sa main dedans. Je me souviens de la douleur. Je me souviens des larmes. Je me souviens des hurlements. Je me rappelle regretter de rien pouvoir ressentir.

"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas" appartient aujourd'hui au passé. Mon frère est là. Bobby aussi. La Mort aussi. Et même si leurs cœurs sont aujourd'hui pleins d'espoir, même si leurs intentions sont louables, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir trahi.

"Tu iras mieux, p'tit frère, tout ira mieux après…"

Peut-être pour toi, mais pour moi ?


End file.
